I can't fight this feeling anymore
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Songfic] WJ Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen – das muss auch Jordan erkennen und ringt sich zu etwas durch, das sie sich nie zugetraut hätte. Please R


**Titel:** I can't fight this feeling anymore  
**Teil:** Oneshot/Songfic  
**Charaktere:** Woody/Jordan  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoiler:** Staffel 6 Finale  
**Inhalt:** Ungewöhnliche Situationen erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen – das muss auch Jordan erkennen und ringt sich zu etwas durch, das sie sich nie zugetraut hätte.  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und alles gehört Tim Kring (auch wenn er es gar nicht mehr verdient hat ...). Ich borge mir die Figuren und deren vorgegebene Vergangenheit also nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben. Das verwendete Lied ist vielleicht eins der schönsten Liebeslieder, das ich kenne. Es heißt – wie die Story auch - „I can't fight this feeling anymore" und wird gesunden von REO Speedwagon. Die Idee der Story und die Handlung gehören allerdings mir. Also bitte nichts stehlen!  
**Warnung:** Nicht beta gelesen – Fehler, die gefunden werden, dürfen behalten werden …

* * *

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

„Woody, ich ..." Jordan bricht ab, senkt kurz den Blick und spricht sich stumm neuen Mut zu, das zu sagen, was sie sich schon den ganzen Tag, all die Monate und Jahre über zurechtgelegt hat. Es sich selber einzugestehen oder gar laut auszusprechen, hat sie bisher nicht geschafft. Aber jetzt, wo alles so hoffnungslos aussieht und den Eindruck erweckt, dass das hier ihre letzten Stunden, vielleicht Tage sind, kann sie nicht anders. Sie muss es ihm sagen, bevor es zu spät ist.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Dass Woody nicht mehr nur der Freund ist, den sie all die Jahre über in ihm gesehen hat, weiß sie schon lange. Diese anfängliche Neugier, ihr Interesse an dem Landei, den naiven Farmboy aus dem Staat des Käses und der Kuhweiden, ist über die Jahre hinweg zu etwas gewachsen, das sie sich niemals in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hätte. Dass sie eines Tages jemanden mehr lieben könnte, als sich selber, war nach Paul damals so unwahrscheinlich und nach Tom so unmöglich geworden, dass sie schon selber nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte, dass es jemals passieren würde. Doch es war geschehen. Ganz still und heimlich, langsam und für sie vollkommen unbemerkt hatte sie für den Mann Gefühle - tiefe Gefühle - entwickelt, den sie nach ihrer ersten Begegnung nur als Milchbubi belächelt hatte.  
Wenn sie es ihm doch nur sagen könnte ...

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear_

Wenn da nur nicht diese Angst wäre, die sie immer noch tief in sich trägt und die ihr immer wieder leise einredet, dass es nicht gut ist, jemandem zu vertrauen und sich in einem Gefühl zu verlieren, das zwar schön, aber genau so vergänglich ist. Dass es gefährlich ist, sich jemandem hinzugeben, sich auf ihn zu verlassen, nur um dann verlassen zu werden. Und früher oder später würde auch Woody gehen und sie alleine lassen. Wie ihre Mom, wie Paul, wie ihr Bruder James, ihr Dad ... wie alle, denen sie jemals vertraut hat. So ist nun mal das Gesetz: Früher oder später gingen sie alle.  
Aber warum fühlt es sich jetzt nicht so an? Warum hat sie jetzt das starke Bedürfnis, Woody zu sagen, was sie fühlt? Warum fühlt es sich so richtig an, ihn in ihr Leben zu lassen - weiter hinein zu lassen, als zuvor?

_Cause I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear_

Weil es einfach richtig ist. Weil Woody der Richtige ist. Woody ist der Mann, bei dem sie sich hundertprozentig sicher fühlt, dem sie vertrauen und sich anvertrauen kann. Weil sie genau weiß, dass er sie nicht auslachen oder im Stich lassen würde, egal was sie ihm sagt oder was sie tut.  
Diese Erkenntnis trägt sie schon so lange mit sich herum, vielleicht sogar schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall, damals in dieser Bank. Okay, vielleicht nicht gleich seit ihrem ersten Händeschütteln, als er sie und Garret noch als Mulder und Scully bezeichnet und sie nur innerlich die Augen verdreht hatte. Aber spätestens seit er sie aus LA zurückgeholt und für sie Redding erschossen hatte. Spätestens da hatte sie gemerkt, was Woody doch in Wirklichkeit für ein Mann war – kein Junge, ein Mann. Dass er genau der Mann war, den sie brauchte und der ihr gut tat, hatte sie damals selbstverständlich noch nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber tief in ihr drin hat sie es immer gewusst.

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night_

Auch nach Redding war Woody immer für sie da gewesen und hatte auf sie aufgepasst; manchmal, weil sie es so gewollt hatte, manchmal, ohne dass sie es überhaupt bemerkte. Er war wie ihr Schatten, ihr Schutzengel, der immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war und den richtigen Knopf drückte, um ihr Leben, ihren Weg wieder in die richtige Bahn zu lenken. Und selbst wenn er nicht da gewesen war, war er doch immer bei ihr gewesen; in Gedanken, unbewusst, unbemerkt. Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und war schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wer auch immer diesen klugen Satz mit dem „Man weiß erst, was man hat, wenn es nicht mehr da ist" laut ausgesprochen oder zu Papier gebracht hatte, absolut im Recht war. Die Zeit, nachdem Woody angeschossen worden war, als er nicht mit ihr reden und sie aus ihrem Leben haben wollte, hatte sie erst so richtig gemerkt, was ihr fehlte: Er. Sein Lächeln, seine Sprüche, seine gespielte Unbeholfenheit, seine unverschämt blauen Augen, die immer lachten, auch wenn er eigentlich schlecht gelaunt war. Diese Augen, die sie auch jetzt so erwartungsvoll ansehen, das Jordan schwer schlucken muss.

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass sie diesen Augen noch einmal so nah kommen würde, wie damals in der Wüste, als sie sich am Lagerfeuer zum ersten Mal so richtig unterhalten und dann geküsst hatten, bevor sie am nächsten Tag die Notbremse gezogen hatte, die dann zu dem ewigen Tanz führen sollte, den sie nun schon seit mehr als vier Jahren mit kleinen Unterbrechungen tanzten. Niemals hätte sie nach JD und auch nach Lu gedacht, dass sie hier zusammen sitzen würden, so nah und alleine und so ... intim, obwohl alles um sie herum 'Alarm' schreit und wie der Anfang vom Ende ihres Lebens wirkt.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Vor dem Hintergrund, dass sie vielleicht nur noch ein paar Tage leben würden, kommt ihr ihre Angst fast lächerlich vor und sie weiß wirklich nicht mehr, wovor sie Angst hatte und warum sie sich in all den Jahren selber im Weg gestanden und hinter ihrer dicken Mauer versteckt hatte. Irgendwann ist es zu spät, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, und man wird sich ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen, es nicht getan zu haben. Das hatte sie in ihrer Arbeit schon oft genug von Hinterbliebenden gehört, die sich morgens von ihrem Liebsten verabschiedet hatten, in der Gewissheit, ihm an Abend noch sagen zu können, was er ihnen bedeutete oder dass der Streit vom Vorabend vergessen war. Und dann war der Abend gekommen, doch statt des Schlüssels, der ins Schloss der Haustür gesteckt wurde, kam nur ein Anruf von der Polizei ... Nein, wie diese Leute will Jordan nicht leben – egal, ob für die nächsten Stunden oder Tage oder vielleicht auch Jahre, sollten sie hier doch noch gerettet werden.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

Denn Vorwürfe hatte sie sich schon zu genüge gemacht. Damals, bevor Woody angeschossen worden war, danach, als sie zusammen in diesem Albtraum-Hotel gewesen waren und miteinander geschlafen hatten, danach, als sie nicht den Mut gefunden hatte, Woody zu gestehen, dass es ihr mehr bedeutete hatte, als nur Sex, als nur ein One-Night-Stand unter Freunden. Und dann war Lu auf einmal da gewesen und sie hatte wieder keine Chance gehabt, Woody all diese Geständnisse zu machen.

Doch sie hatte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und würde sie nicht noch einmal machen. Nicht heute.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Es wurde Zeit, endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen und etwas zu wagen – egal, wie es bei Woody ankam oder was er dazu sagen würde.  
„Woody, ich weiß nicht, was hier oben noch passiert", sagt sie leise, sieht Woody dabei aber mutig an. „Aber da ... ist etwas, das ich sagen muss. Nur ... damit du es weißt." Sie atmet tief durch und macht sich ein letztes Mal Mut. „Ich ... liebe dich."

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

Woody sieht Jordan erstaunt an und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Sie hat ihn wieder einmal überrascht und vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht, so dass er nur ein erstauntes „Jordan" hervorbringt und sie ebenso erstaunt ansieht. Jordan war ja immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen, doch dieses Mal hatte sie selbst ihn sprichwörtlich umgehauen.

_I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Das Leben mit Jordan ist schon immer eine Achterbahnfahrt im vollkommener Dunkelheit gewesen und man wusste morgens nie, wo man abends landen würden und wie man tagsüber dorthin gekommen war. Ein Durchplanen oder etwas, worauf man sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte, gibt es mit Jordan nicht. Da ist jeder Tag eine Überraschung. Aber auch immer eine Überraschung, die sich lohnt und die einem zeigt, dass sich das Leben lohnt, dass es sich lohnt, für seine Träume zu kämpfen und sich anzustrengen.

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_

Und gekämpft hatte er in all den Jahren weiß Gott oft. Manchmal war es anstrengend gewesen, manchmal hatte er sein Ziel kurz aus den Augen verloren und sich ablenken lassen, aber am Ende war er immer wieder dort gelandet, wo er hin wollte: Zu Jordan, an ihre Seite, in ihr Leben ...

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Doch dass er jemals noch einmal die Chance bekommen würde, so nah an sie heranzukommen und bei ihr sein zu können, hat er sich nicht auszumalen geträumt. Nach allem, was in den letzten zwei Jahren mit ihnen beiden passiert war, was sie durchgemacht und wie sie beide knapp dem Tod entronnen waren, grenzt es fast an ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch hier sitzen und reden konnten, und Woody schickt ein dickes 'Danke' dafür an den Mann, der noch eine Etage über ihnen wohnt und sicher dazu beigetragen hat, dass sie jetzt hier sein durften.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever_

Jordan hat Woody nicht viel Zeit gelassen, sie zu unterbrechen und ihn gleich wieder abgewürgt, als er etwas sagen will. Es war zwar unhöflich und vielleicht auch nicht ganz fair von ihr, aber wenn er sie jetzt unterbricht, wenn er ihr jetzt die Chance nimmt, das zu sagen, was sie sagen will – abgesehen von dem, was sie ihm schon gestanden hat -, dann würde sie ihm doch nicht mehr das erklären können, was ihr so wichtig ist, dass er es wusste. Es war wichtig, dass er verstand, was mit ihr los war und warum sie ihn all die Jahre auf Distanz gehalten hatte.

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

„Ich erwarte nichts", sagt sie deswegen schnell, bevor er einen erneuten Versuch starten kann, etwas zu sagen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt und ich ... wollte nicht, dass es ungesagt bleibt. Es ist ... mein ganzes Leben lang hab ich mich nur auf den Tod konzentriert. Du weißt schon ... meine Mom, die Arbeit und ... ich glaube, ich ... ich hatte einfach Angst davor, zu leben. Verstehst du?"

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

Sie möchte ihm noch so viel sagen und ihm deutlich machen, dass sie es verstehen kann, wenn er jetzt keine Lust mehr auf sie hat oder ihr nicht glaubt. Und sie möchte ihm auch sagen, dass er nicht nur, weil sie jetzt ein Geständnis gemacht hat, ihr ebenfalls eins machen muss. Das wäre zwar das, was sie sich insgeheim erhofft, aber sie hat auch Verständnis dafür, dass er sie jetzt nicht mehr so will, wie die Jahre zuvor. Dass sie nun die Rollen getauscht haben und sie diejenige ist, die mehr empfindet und abgewiesen wird, leiden muss.  
Doch all das kann sie ihm nicht mehr sagen, weil Woody sie so intensiv mit seinem blauen Augen ansieht, dass Jordan die Knie weich werden und sie froh ist, dass sie sitzt. Und dann, nach einer Sekunde völliger Ungewissheit und Unsicherheit, ist er ihr auf einmal so nah und dann spürt sie seine vom Wetter rauen, aber doch noch weichen, warmen Lippen auf ihren und sie kann nur noch die Augen schließen, das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper genießen und den Kuss erwidern, ohne dass sich etwas in ihr dagegen sperrt, ohne dass sie Angst haben muss, einen Fehler zu machen, und vor allem ohne die Angst, jemandem ihr Herz zu schenken, der es nicht wert ist, es zu besitzen. Sie lehnt sich Woody etwas entgegen, spürt seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und mit der Berührung überfällt sie die Erkenntnis, dass sie dieses Mal alles richtig gemacht hat, dass es richtig war, den Kampf gegen ihrer Gefühle aufzugeben und einfach ihr Herz über ihren Verstand siegen zu lassen.

* * *

**Ende**

_A/N: Da die Folge noch nicht synchronisiert ist, war ich so frei, den Dialog selber zu übersetzen. Abweichungen zur deutschen Ausstrahlung sind demnach wohl nicht zu vermeiden – aber das erfahren wir wohl erst Ende des Jahres oder in 2008 ..._


End file.
